


you're the stars (and the moon, the sky, the grass, the water, and the air)

by makemelovely



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Track, Dating, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT6, Prompt Fic, Track AU, Tumblr Prompt, billy is a dick in this but he's not around much, kids in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: Max Mayfield didn't realize that joining the track team would result in four boyfriends, and a girlfriend. She wouldn't change a thing, though.





	you're the stars (and the moon, the sky, the grass, the water, and the air)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the prompt I found:  
> We’re all on a trip for athletics, and holy sweet crappies, how many of you are dating? That’s x percent of the team! … Want to up that number?

Max Mayfield had never been particularly interested in sports before, but her father had encouraged her to try at this school. “Please, Max. You don’t have to do it next year if you don’t want to, but you might make some new friends. C’mon, Maxie!” Her dad had pleaded. Max didn’t like sports, and there was a reason for it. She had spent years of verbal abuse at the hands of her step-brother Billy. He had been captain of the basketball team, and his shit father let him do whatever the hell he wanted. Billy spent the majority of his free time making Max’s life hell. He taunted her, ridiculed her, and humiliated her. He loved showing his friends how shit his step-sister was at sports, and that’s how Max learned to run far and fast. That’s why she was moving to Indiana. Her father had flipped his shit when he saw the bruises on her arms, and he took her from the house immediately.

 

“Okay. All right, all right!” Max raised her hands in surrender over the breakfast table, dropping her fork with a clang. “I’ll sign up for a team.”

 

Her father beamed, and Max groaned, thinking that it was worth it. She’d do pretty much anything to make her father smile. Even join the stupid fucking track team.

 

It turns out that the Hawkins track team is really fucking small. There’s four guys, and one girl on the team when Max shows up for practice. “Is this it?” Max asks loudly, face pinched with disgust. The skinniest boy with pale skin, wide brown eyes, and brown hair cut in a bowl cut nods frantically, eyes shooting around the rest of the team. “That’s fucking sad.” Max mutters, bending down to tie her shoes. She stood up, brushing her long red hair away from her face. “When does practice start?”

 

“Right fucking now, kiddos.” A guy walked up to the track. He was wearing a denim jacket, and he had  _ hair.  _ Like, a lot of fucking hair. It was styled oddly, and he looked fucking wild. “I’m Steve Harrington, you can call me Coach Harrington, Miss Maxine Mayfield.” He introduced himself, the silver whistle he was wearing glinted in the three o’clock sunlight.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Steve.” A boy sitting on the fake grass shouted, grinning to display his teeth, or lack thereof. He had curly brown hair, and twinkling brown hair.

 

Steve raised his eyebrows before flipping the curly haired kid off. “Dustin, you shithead. I’m the adult, you dick. I make the rules.” He cursed casually, and Max hid her grin.

 

Max stood up straighter, and knocked her elbow against Steve’s arm. “If any of you assholes call me Maxine I’ll knock your block off.” Max threatened, tugging on the sleeve of her jacket nervously. Her dad would be pissed if he heard how she was talking to them. “My name is Max, and if you punks can handle that, then I’ll refrain from kicking your ass.” 

 

There was a moment of silence in which all the kids stared at her with varied emotions of terror and awe. “Okay,” Steve said, glancing awkwardly at his shoes. “Time for introductions!” He announced cheerfully, and Max grinned.

 

“I’m Dustin Henderson, resident class clown.” Dustin smiled a little hysterically, as if he needed to make a good impression or he would, like, die.

 

“I’m Lucas Sinclair, fastest boy on the team.” A dark-skinned boy with gleaming brown eyes jostled the shorter boy to the side. He’s tall and skinny, like a beanpole. “I’m totally the Venkman of the team.” Lucas brags, puffing up his chest.

 

“The hell you are!” A tall skinny boy with pale skin and shaggy black hair snapped, running a hand through his wild hair. He had freckles everywhere, and he was holding hands with the short girl beside him. “I’m Mike Wheeler, aka Venkman.” Mike emphasized the last part, shooting a nasty glare at Lucas.

 

“That’s bullshit, Wheeler, and you know it. Why do I have to Winston? Don’t answer, I already know why. It’s ‘cause I’m black.” Lucas frowned, speaking over the short girl who was talking softly.

 

“Guys,” Will interrupted, shooting both boys an annoyed look. “Jane is speaking. Or at least she’s trying too.” Will shared a smile with the scrawny girl, who fiddled with a pink hair clip.

 

“I’m Jane Hopper.” She spoke quietly, and her grip noticeably tightened on Mike’s hand.

 

“All right, Jane. Guess you and Wheeler are dating. Fun times boning a twig, huh?” Max said conversationally, and also crassly.

 

Jane exchanged a panic glance with Mike, but she never opened her mouth to say a word. Weeks went by without anyone spilling the beans. The awkward, hesitant lapses in conversation that occurred during discussions revolving around dating would go unnoticed until their first official track meet. 

 

Jane was giggling, her face red from exertion and exhaustion. She collapsed against Will and Dustin, kissing them both quickly. Her fingers stretched out to find Dustin’s, and Lucas grabbed his water bottle and tilted her head back, letting water flow from the bottle into Jane’s mouth. He then kissed away any lingering drops of water from her lips, and Mike leaned over Jane to kiss Dustin.

 

“Wait . . . what the hell?” Max uttered, mouth open due to shock. The group’s reaction was priceless. They all looked like that kid from Home Alone.

 

“We’re in a relationship!” Dustin blurted, eyes wide with panic.

 

“Dustin, what the fuck!” Mike snapped, frowning sullenly at the curly haired kid.

 

Max swallowed nervously, her heart hammering against her ribs. “ _ All  _ of you are in a relationship  _ together _ ?” She couldn’t quite get her head around it.

 

Lucas glared, pursing his lips. “Yeah, we are. You got a problem with it?”

 

“No!” Max rushed to say, blushing at the looks she received. “It’s just that you guys make up ninety percent of the team.” Max grinned slyly, her eyes glinting mischievously. “Care to make it one hundred percent?”

 

Turns out joining the track team was the best idea Max’s father ever had.

 


End file.
